1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to technology for restoring a hole in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to a generation of a restricted number of input views, an image processing apparatus may receive the input views and generate multiview images based on the received input views. A region, for example, an occlusion region, obscured by a foreground object in the input view may be represented as a hole in the multiview image.